Match made?
by MissKluck
Summary: Sakura plays matchmaker with a doubtful Sasuke at her side. SSmonth day 1, one-shot. SasuSaku and SasuSakufamily.


Sorry I haven't been that active lately! Work and stress have been occupying my life these passed weeks. And, at least in July, I think that SSmonth will be what I'll be most focused on, and then the other stories will have to come in-between/later. I'm sorry for any disappointment, but I hope you enjoy this at least! (And do send me a pm if you want to/need to talk or something:) )

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, only this one-shot is mine.

 **Match Made..?**

Through the years of their marriage, Sasuke had many a time found himself wondering what his wife was up to. More often than not her whims and sudden ideas amused him to some degree or other. And he could quickly gather her intentions and plans. He secretly cherished watching her buzz around with her ideas and plans, some times teaming up with others in order for her whims to succeed. There where times when she got him in on it too. He'd pretend he was indifferent to it, but they both knew that it was wrong.

Then there were those rare times where Sasuke just had no idea what his wife was up to. Or why his wife was doing just that. And returning home from a quick mission, that day was one of those rare days. Hidden behind some large rosebushes in their garden, Sasuke had found his wife. For a moment her expression reminded him of how she used to act around him in their genin days. And Sasuke couldn't decide if he liked it or not. One thing was sure though, he was not relieved by her expression.

"Sakura, what are you-"

"SHHH!" Sakura forcefully grabbed a hold of his shoulder and dragged him down to crouch beside her. She cast him a quick glance before resuming her gaze straightforward through the bushes. "Not now, darling. I'll explain later, just be quiet now." Deciding against glaring at his wife in mild exasperation, he followed her gaze after a moment. Something had to be up since she was hiding like that. Yet Sasuke didn't see anything.

He sensed to try and find what had his wife so worked up. There was Sarada's chakra, probably home from school. Then his eyebrows scrunched because beside her he sensed another, unknown chakra. He looked over at Sakura who he found was watching him expectantly. Sure, he was away on many missions, but he did think that he knew the ones Sarada were with. And yet, this chakra was completely foreign to him.

Before he could ask, however, Sakura whisper-answered him: "I figured since our Sarada-chan is a big girl now that I might help her a bit. You know, with the love life. I talked to Ino the other day and she had already introduced several potential candidates to her Inojin." So that was what this was all about, honestly. "Now now, don't give me that look, darling. I'm not going to take it to her level. Believe me, I won't. I just pulled some strings and observed our daughter, and I think I might have found a good match. It might not be perfect, but I do think it's good. But hush, here they come!"

Through the woods, Sasuke saw his daughter and a young boy about her age come walking. The boy seemed a bit nervous while Sarada was aloof, quite like her father.

"…And also I'm pretty good with the kunai and I try to train everyday. Do you think that there might be a chance that I…? I mean would you..?" The boy glanced uncertainly over at Sarada, slowing down so that she ended up a little in front of him.

Out of the corner of his eye, Sasuke could see Sakura tense in anticipation and hope. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes, but a small part of him was actually interested, despite all his efforts not to be. Had Sakura's matchmaking scheme actually worked?

"I'm sure ChouChou would be delighted to hang out with you. I don't see why you didn't just ask her yourself." Sarada shrugged.

Sasuke blinked. This was all about ChouChou? Beside him, he saw Sakura hang her head. "I failed."

"Are you sure?" The boy looked hopefully at her. "It was just since you and ChouChou are best friends and I wanted to check with you. And you really think ChouChou would want to hang out with me?"

"Sure, why not? Just be sure to bring a pack or two of potato chips, she likes pretty much every flavour." With that Sarada turned around again, starting to walk away. "See you later."

"Yes, thank you!" The boy jumped in anticipation. "See you later, Sarada!" With that he ran off in the opposite direction while Sarada continued straight towards her parent's hiding place.

She stopped a few meters away, raising an eyebrow. "Mama, papa, what are you doing?"

Seeing no reason for them to continue to hide, Sasuke rose to his feet, pulling a slightly distressed Sakura with him. "Hn, your mother and I were just studying some flowers."

"Oh, okay," Sarada didn't look convinced, but shrugged it off. She then continued to the house before stopping again. "Next time you want to spy on me, why don't you act like the shinobi you are and not hide in such an obvious place."


End file.
